Torture of a Spriggan
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: The second in a three-part series of stories of the Spriggan Twelve's female members. Each one encounters certain men during the war with Fiore who provide them with interesting battles, to say the very least. Adult fanfiction not for younger viewers. This one involves Dimaria with Natsu/E.N.D.


**Torture of a Spriggan**

Here we are with the next part of this three-part series of stories involving the female Spriggan. This time we will look at Dimaria's time with Lucy and Natsu as she plans on enacting her revenge for what they've done to "Randi" unaware that she was about to awaken a fearsome opponent that she wouldn't have a chance of defeating as the goddess fell before a demon. A slight amount of abuse and sexual dominance in this chapter nothing too extreme like actual rape just warning you reader in advance.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bakey!"

A teasing voice spoke in the celestial spirit mage's ear causing her mind to get out of unconsciousness after getting knocked out by one of the Spriggan Twelve. Dimaria Yesta, the War _"Valkyrie"_ among the other 11 hand-picked elite mages under Zeref's direct command. Despite her bond with fellow member Brandish, she was very loyal to the current emperor who was in the middle of a war with Fiore over the Fairy Tail guild's most prized possession. She cut her ties with her former friend no longer recognizing the bloody **traitor** she left back from where she came from as her _"Randi"_ lie wounded on the ground.

Capturing Lucy Heartfilla and Natsu Dragneel as they were helpless was quite the accomplishment for Dimaria after her humiliating defeat by the "Sky Sisters" Chelia and Wendy, still feeling her pride wounded after being defeated in her true form as the vessel of the Time Goddess Chronos.

'How could small brats like those two half-pints defeating me!?' Dimaria's subconscious asked while she was wrapping up her hostages in magic-canceling cuffs and rope ensuring they won't escape her. It was essentially what Dimaria went through while a captive of the Fairy Tail guild, unlike her friend who was let off rather easily and willingly aided the enemy in the process. Dimaria, on the other hand, would remain faithful to her majesty and eliminate two of the more dangerous pieces in this chess game between two countries.

"H-Huh? What's going on?! Where am I?!" The Heartfilla heir suddenly realized that she was in a different location, her arms and legs weren't capable of breaking free of the binds on her body, and her best friend Natsu had been in a similar situation although he was still unconscious. Rubbing her leather hands over Lucy in her new blue battlesuit after her last outfit was ruined in battle, she only had one thing on her mind right now payback with interest on these two.

"Natsu!"

"Oh, don't worry about hot stuff over there! You should be concerned about what's gonna happen to you in the next few minutes..." Grinning, the Spriggan mage knew exactly how she was going to inflict pain on these Fairy Tail mages however she wants to take her time with this punishment about to be administered to them.

"Why don't you let us go and help us get Brandish medical care! How could you do that to her?!" Lucy knew Brandish spoke highly of her friend, and this isn't how friends should treat one another. Dimaria found the kindness of this girl disgusting to hear, but she merely played with the other blonde's long hair a little wondering how Lucy would feel if it was cut down to match her.

"Me? No, it was YOU that broke her...It doesn't matter how much you plead both of you are gonna pay." Clicking her teeth to use her magic, she suddenly appeared behind Natsu with Lucy's bra while she was in her Aquarius outfit.

"AHHH! What's the big idea, you pervert!" Lucy cried out while Dimaria laughed at the girl's distress who tossed the bra away like nothing.

"Don't worry this guy here will be in the same boat once I strip him down. Although..." Grasping onto his head, she smirked at Natsu's unmoving form feeling dominate once more. "He hasn't moved in a while. Don't tell me he's already..."

As Dimaria "teleported" out of Lucy's sight, her huge brown eyes caught Dimaria crouching right over her naked form to mock her even more.

"My, the Ishgalians in this land certainly have huge eyes. I wonder if all of them have these beautiful eyes like yours...but just looking at them pisses me off." She held out a blade to inflict more violent action than mere words of harshness. "I suppose the best way to begin things would be to gouge them out of your sockets!" Despite the threat, she wouldn't be intimidated by the female Spriggan leering right above her face.

"I would rather lose my eyes than satisfy your twisted urgers, you monster!" Dimaria had been disappointed with this reaction, a crying girl who was begging for mercy wasn't what she would be getting out of Lucy Heartfilla who knew she would remember the faces, voices, and people she grew to love in this country with her memories despite the lack of eyesight.

"Man, the mood's been killed thanks to your attitude. That said I might know a better way of hurting you, princess!" A twisted plan formed in the time mage's head when she looked over at Natsu. Yes, the most dangerous fighter on the battlefield was helpless in front of the war valkyrie and seeing Lucy look concerned when the enemy placed her hand on his head gave her everything she wanted.

"He's quite the catch, even if the scar on his face ruins his look." The second her fingers touched his face, the captive princess became angrier from Dimaria's action of affection. She had a tiny bit of jealousy in her heart over this action, but she knew Dimaria has far more malevolent intentions with Natsu than simply brushing his face with her hands.

"So, why don't you tell me how long you've been with hot stuff over here? From the way you're glaring I'd say you've been the best of buds for a long while." Lucy was beginning to shake around in the chair she had been strapped into by this woman, a futile maneuver that only made the Spriggan laugh some more.

"Leave Natsu alone, you pervert!" She hissed out as Dimaria began to play with the scarf given to Natsu by his father Igneel, her fingers playing with the fabric that was precious to its owner further infuriating Lucy.

"Underneath this clothing, which actually isn't a lot is one fine body despite being the enemy. Compared to many of the girls I like to strip down, the nice abs this guy has are enough to make me explore a man again..." As she usually preferred the features, curves, and figure of a female the unconscious young adult in her grasp was too much to resist. Sitting right on his lap, her lips grew moist as she licked them in anticipation of what was gonna happen next.

"Tell me, the both of you how close are you with pretty boy," She purred while bouncing up and down on Natsu's unconscious lap, which was pissing off the captive Lucy. "Have you two actually done anything yet?"

"NATSU! That is none of your business, so why don't you get off him already you bitc-"

Before she could say more the Fairy Tail's princess felt her mouth being stuffed by her own bra making her muffle out that last bit. Dimaria loved to be able to flow through the passage of time in order to do things like that, and now she would truly get into gear by placing her lips on Natsu's mouth. Lucy's eyes widened with shock and horror about Dimaria's lustful actions while the time mage rubbed her breast against Natsu's skin, her leather outfit made the bust slicker on Natsu's bare chest not that he was aware of who was on him.

"Ummm...Luce...why are you sitting on me?" Lucy cried out in despair as Dimaria was grinning ear to ear once she heard that, so the Spriggan upped the ante by using Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around his neck pulling his face right into her chest. Lucy was seriously considering punching this woman right in the fact, but the face she could affect time meant that might not even be possible.

"That's a good dragon..." Her whisper was heard by Natsu's ear, but he was still out of it as the Spriggan began to peel off her new battle outfit revealing the pale skin underneath that many of Zeref's men craved to see. Lucy's face burned as hot as Natsu's flame at this moment, her envy at this sight reaching its boiling point, however, this was merely the beginning of this "torture" for the both of them as Dimaria had everything planned out in her warped mind for them.

"Let's see how long I can ride this mighty dragon!" With her breasts free of the confines of her blue leather suit, the massive mammaries began to move up and down as Dimaria rode her "pet" dragon like the battle warrior she was named after except without the grace and honor of The Valkyrie of Alvarez.

"MGMGMGHHHH!" Lucy had to do something to stop this violation of her friend, and she continued rocking in her chair until she fell over onto the ground unnoticed by Dimaria who was too enthralled with making out with a delirious Natsu. Lucy attempted to distract the Spriggan by slamming her head on the floor while reaching to grasp her wallet, which contained all of her magical celestial spirits that she could summon to stop this vile act in the process.

"Feeling _hungry_ , dragon boy?! Tell you what these little twins of mine can feed you until your full! What do say, Natsu?" Grinning, she forced his face right into her supple left breast hoping he would believe this was Lucy he was feeling right now. He was trying to open his eyes, yet his body was feeling so weak right now due to the "cancer" growing in his body slowly consuming his body and mind. Dimaria wasn't aware of the imminent danger she was putting herself in, but she didn't care as she was too deep into trying to make Natsu screw her brains out.

"Come on, Natsuuuu! You gotta suck on them just a little~" Lucy was able to reach her keys just as Dimaria felt Natsu bite onto her nipple making her screaming in delight not used to the mouth of a man let alone the rest of him. Lucy actually began to scream loud enough for Natsu to hear and began to stir out of his unconscious state infuriating Dimaria.

"You selfish bitch! If you never went this far with him, then don't stop me from fucking your dragon!" Feeling her rise come down, she pulled out a dagger to cut into Lucy's hands for trying to get out of those cuffs.

"MRGHRSFH!" Lucy's screaming got louder as Dimaria slowly cut the captive princess' hands causing blood to pour out, which caused a scent that Natsu knew belonged to his friend.

"LUCY?!" He woke up to find Lucy's face covered up in blood as Dimaria was trying to stab her eyes out no longer caring about fucking her prisoner. Seeing Lucy on the ground with the sharp edge of Dimaria's weapon in her eyesight, his cuffs began to melt off as there was a new power allowing him to break free of his bonds. The power not of a dragon slayer, but that of a demon the strongest demon known in the land of Fiore.

"Let her go now goddamn it!" His flames were beginning to spark a darker color rather than normal, but Dimaria felt like she could take him out in her time as the vessel of Chronos. She knew it only took a second to end this man's life, and she grinned at his snarling expression knowing he was about to get his throat sliced open.

"Too bad, since you look like such a handsome stud." Entering her field of expertise as a Spriggan Lucy and Natsu were stuck where they were in the room unable to stop her in her world, unlike the last time with Ultear. Swaying her hips, she moved her weapon right next to Natsu's neck for the killing blow only to feel a hot, burning sensation on her arm.

"What the fuck did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu's voice got louder, his grip on Dimaria's arm got tighter as the hot flames burned through her leather outfit making her gasp in pain she was feeling.

"That can't be possible, the world of time is mine and yet..." She cried out in pain as Natsu's flames turned black indicating how far along his "transformation" was going thanks to this much trauma.

"No mortal can break through my magic unless...you're NOT human..." Trying to stab him with her blade, the reaction of his fist slamming into her gut almost made Dimaria cough out her lungs rather than the red blood staining the ground.

"Lucy?"

Natsu ran over to his friend to check on her condition while Dimaria Yesta tried to regather her strength in order to fight back against what she was thought was a normal boy pretending to be a dragon. He was checking on her condition, but she was unconscious after thinking her life was about to end at the moment with blood covering her vision making Natsu believed that his friend was deceased or severely wounded. The rage boiling over in his mind consumed his senses and reason slowly increasing the demonic power buried deep inside.

"Lucy...please _wake up_..."

"What the hell? You really give a shit about that big-titty bitch?!" Dimaria's words made Natsu snap up from where he was leaning up revealing a furious, enflamed Etherious created by her own emperor. She barely had time to move when Natsu suddenly came up in front of her face making the Spriggan scream in sheer terror.

"Where...is Zeref?! Tell me!" Natsu's voice grew angrier, the demands were part of his genetic detail of being a demon meant to kill it's creator like it was meant to do once it was born.

"What about Lucy? Don't you care about her right now?"

"You're right; the only thing I want it to kill ZEREF!" Natsu growled before slamming her into the wall with a single fireball burning away part of her outfit leaving her horrified by what this meant.

"A goddess can't be defeated like this by a mere human...unless..." Dimaria remembered what Zeref's chief-of-staff Invel told her about a dangerous threat to the current emperor's reign over Alvarez. She didn't take him seriously until she was looking at the demonic-looking glare from that normally calm Natsu Dragneel.

"G-Get away from me, you monster! I don't know anything..." Natsu knew she was lying, she was one of the closest people to Zeref in this war meaning she knew more than any of the worthless pawn soldiers on the battlefield.

"Tell me where he is _now_!" Dimaria responded by slowing time down and trying to run away only to feel Natsu grabbing her leg and toss her back next to the wall in this area leaving her weakened from this overwhelming presence in front of her.

"I remember...you had been trying to fuck me, didn't you?! You enjoy getting pleasure from others, don't you?!"

"Please have mercy... **E.N.D**. I don't wanna die like Randi all gutted up from a sharp cut!" She was on the verge of tears knowing that despite having a goddess inside her, she was nothing compared to Zeref's masterpiece staring at her with piercing eyes that were filled with the burning blaze of hell itself.

"Tell me where he is, and you might get out of this alive!" Natsu slammed his fist over her head creating a hole in the wall she was sitting on making the girl cry. Her eyes grew red from the despair building her in mind feeling the magical power of Natsu slowing ebbing away becoming curse power instead.

"I don't know last I saw him he was leading us off into battle on some hill thanks to Irene..."

"WHERE?!" Dimaria began to whimper knowing she couldn't tell this demon otherwise her emperor would likely be killed, but Natsu knew what needed to be done in order to make her admit the truth.

"Let's continue where you left off!"

"NO! This is...rape!"

"No, you were enjoying what you were doing to me when I was helpless. If you enjoy what I'm about to do, then you really want it badly!" Crunching down with his shaper teeth on her neck, she began to cry at what was soon to happen to her at the hands of Zeref's demonic brother. Deep down, her body craved to be dominated like this but her loyalty to Zeref meant she had to fight back against this onslaught.

"This isn't pleasuring me! You're performing torture on meee-AAAHHH!" Her hands were quickly ripped off Natsu's shoulders as he began to suck on her neck while he began to feel up her breasts one of them still being in her ruined battle outfit. Dimaria couldn't stop the enraged demon from squeezing and fondling her boobs in a painful manner.

"Owww! Don't be so rough with me!"

"Silence! This is supposed to hurt for what you did to Lucy damn you!"

She bit her lip as Natsu bit down her on her exposed nipple disappointed to see it wasn't bleeding as Dimaria's face showed a mixture of pain and pleasure like she was still liking what was being dished out. He decided to really make her fear him by reaching down to her pussy area causing her eyes to widen.

"If you really don't want this tell me where Zeref is!" Snarling, his threat was meant by Dimaria silently accepting this action of sin unlike being in the presence of Lacarde who was like an angel compared to Natsu right now, and she wanted to have some amount of control even in her loss in this one-sided battle. Grasping onto his shoulders, a voice in her head told her this was the ultimate betrayal of being a goddess by accepting this demon into her vessel's body like this.

"Make it quick, and I'll t-tell you anything you want to know!"

In her frozen world, such a concept shouldn't really matter to someone like the time mage who didn't resist Natsu who had removed his white pants while beginning to slide his penis inside of her tight snatch as she howled in pain due to her walls never being penetrated by man before today. Clawing at the demonic version of Natsu's back, bracing against the pressure in her core that was almost enough to make her explode rather quickly.

"What kind of a demon is willing to do this to a god-ddesssAAHHH!?" Gasping for air from feeling like she was in a volcano, her blonde hair was shaking as violently as her breasts were bouncing up and down in rhythm to Natsu ramming inside of her womb as her legs tried kicking away Natsu in a futile effort.

"You're so fucking big and tight!" Dimaria knew that while she hated a person from this continent was making her feel this way, she loved how it felt deep within her wet core as her supple breasts and butt moved with Natsu's movements.

"You know deep down you have been wanting to do this with her, too!"

"Shut up before I crack your god-damned skull!"

"I am indeed a goddes-" Dimaria felt his claws dig into her torso making her silence herself once more as she knew that she was tip-toeing on thin ice here or rather boiling hot lava that was this rabid version of Natsu Dragneel.

Suddenly, the Spriggan felt her body getting moved into a different position with her read end being positioned upward as Natsu cut through the blue leather shielding her other hole on her pumpkin-shaped ass that was glistening from sweat.

"You don't have much more time left before you tell me where Zeref is!" Slapping her butt, which caused the supple bare cheeks to shake as the dominant person in this sexual interaction stuck his dick inside of Dimaria once more while the world around them stood still. As the demon once more impaled the self-proclaimed time goddess, his clawed fingers dug into the blonde girl's hair nearly ripping out some of her locks as Natsu took out his anger on this loyal follower of his brother.

"I'm gonna come! Oh, please have some mercy on me!"

The mighty war valkyrie was drooling out of her mouth as her backside was getting slapped red by Natsu's demonic-shaped hands while his long penis was now flowing his cum into her inner walls flooding her womb. She rocked her head around, such rapid movements in her vagina while getting rode on by E.N.D who spared her no amount of comfort in these final minutes. Her ass and breasts were being ravaged by the mad demon who would fulfill his goal with her help as she was barely able to hold her body off the ground while she was getting pounded harder and faster during this climax.

Her nails dug into the dirt as her body finally collapsed as her vagina was dripping wet full of Natsu's sperm leaving Dimaria in a helpless form knowing Natsu fulfilled his part of the "deal" with her.

"Tell me where he is, now!" Grasping her skull, the demon was prepared to kill if she gave him the wrong answer knowing that she couldn't lie to him at this point.

"His Majes...Zeref is hiding out in your guild. I don't know where that shitty-looking shack is thanks to that witch's magic changing the whole damn continent, but he's likely held up there. I beg you...don't hurt my Randi if you see here still alive..."

"You care about that girl now?!"

"YESSS! Just leave her out of this. I beg you..." The demon knew she wouldn't get in her way anymore, which meant she was safe from his wrath now meaning he could let this pathetic warrior remain here in all of her broken pride and shame.

Natsu's eyes slightly flicked after hearing the truth from Dimaria before he merely put on his clothing leaving the defeated Spriggan and the presumedly dead Lucy Heartfilla behind to complete his objective. A magically-born demon couldn't have any humanity inside of him, so the Etherious would lay waste to anything who stopped him from moving forward in this ongoing war. Despite what E.N.D knew about his purpose in life, his eyes couldn't stop the tear coming down his face knowing this might be the last time he would get to see his best friend. Still, the war must come to an end so why not put an end to his brother's never-ending torment of immortality.

Two brothers who were bound by fate now destined to die at each other's hands thanks to the offering of a deity of time itself after the one torture session Dimaria Yesta would never forget for as long as she lived if they would even survive against their true enemy who had yet to make his move, Acnologia.


End file.
